


Count Down

by Cowardly Lion (Catsmeow)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocalypse, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsmeow/pseuds/Cowardly%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set anytime from Season 7 on up.  No spoilers. Written in February 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Down

Pistol on his lap, Jack raced the pickup through streets littered with debris from smashed and abandoned vehicles.

Daniel checked the time compulsively, Beretta in hand. "If we're not inside when they lock down…"

Jack white-knuckled the wheel, prepared to argue. "I'm not going without- "

"If you don't get her, I will. Just hurry."

Tension eased. Risking precious moments, Jack pressed a kiss to the back of Daniel's free hand. He turned onto her street at twice the posted limit, drove over the lawn and pulled up to the house. Leaving Daniel on guard, he stepped from the truck straight onto the porch, calling her name. His old key still worked and he opened the door, stomach sick with apprehension. Time was short. If she wasn't here, he would have to leave her behind.

"Sara!"

She stood on the landing at the top of the stairs, her father's shotgun in her hands, pointed safely away. There was fear in her eyes and determination in the set of her chin.

"Jack?"

"Bring the shotgun. Leave everything else."

She came immediately, sliding into the truck next to Daniel, nodding hello.

Jack put the truck in gear and stepped on the gas.

 

Finis


End file.
